


Little Steps

by Texan_Red_Rose



Series: Angel and Demon AU [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Angel/Demon Relationship, F/F, Family Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 03:41:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14127312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Texan_Red_Rose/pseuds/Texan_Red_Rose
Summary: After traveling the world, Blake and Weiss decided to settle down away from mortals and someone decided to give them a little gift to occupy their time. Not that they're complaining, of course.





	Little Steps

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Monochrome Week 2018 prompt "Family", an epilogue of sorts to Wrong Side of Heaven.

Blake stretched her arms above her head, relishing the warm rays of sunlight filtering down through the leaves. A small, remote forest constituted the perfect place to escape to when they didn’t feel the urge or desire to travel or after a long, protracted hunt to banish more demons back to the confines of Hell. They were far and few between, most of the creatures having learned by this point to avoid even the faintest whiff of the duo. They’d gotten more clever, of course, in disguising their movements, but this little patch of land had become their stronghold, their fortress, with some of the most powerful enchantments encircling the outskirts and only a wayward mortal ever dropping by unannounced. 

And Ozpin, once, and he’d sworn to never do so again after how badly Weiss reacted. Blake’s presence, she welcomed, but even after all these decades, she still didn’t take to angels very well- tolerated them at best.

“Are you ready to try flying today?” She looked down beside her, where wide blue eyes watched with a hint of trepidation.

They didn’t expect it. Didn’t think it was possible, really, and even to this day, neither of them could explain it. But, after a few decades traveling the world and making the decision to retreat to the little forest, the couple had to deal with the surprising development of Blake becoming pregnant. 

She suspected Ozpin or one of the other Archangels had something to do with it- immaculate conception was more oft than not attributed to divinity rather than demonic devices- but they all claimed ignorance of how it happened. She didn’t  _believe_ them, of course, but she wouldn’t look a gift like this in the mouth.

“I’m scared.” Angels and demons weren’t born; they were created, pulled from the nether and given only one form. They didn’t grow or age. But little Noire, hardly three feet tall at present, was neither Angel nor Demon, yet somehow both.

“It’s alright, Sweetie.” Blake knelt down, running a hand through pure white hair, mindful to trace around her horns- just barely longer than little nubs, but growing just as she did with each passing year, if only a little. “Your Mother and I will be there to catch you. We’re just going to try gliding today.”

Her tail flicked about nervously behind her, light grey wings with streaks of blue feathers huddled close to her shoulders. It amazed Blake how strongly their child resembled Weiss; it also provided her immense relief that the little one never seemed even the slightest bit inclined towards tempting mortals. She didn’t even seem to possess any of Weiss’ powers, as if their connection was only superficial.

“If you really don’t want to, we can wait,” she said, a soft smile on her lips as she tucked her wings in close- a sign she would be just as happy walking down from the top of the little hill they’d chosen to use for practice. “We could go back inside-”

“No.” Noire set her jaw and nodded, a cold fire burning in her eyes. “I wanna try.”

“Okay.” Spreading her wings out wide, the Fallen Angel turned towards the sharp drop off on the side of the hill, her lover standing at the bottom. “Just watch Mommy.” She took a few steps back, then started forward at a light jog. “Get a little bit of a head start, and then-”

With that, she jumped up, her wings carrying her down the slope at a gentle pace, like a leaf during fall. When she landed at the bottom of the hill, Weiss appeared by her side.

“And you’re  _sure_  this is safe? This is how you learned?”

Blake chuckled, wrapping her arms around the worried Demon and pressing a kiss to the stub of her broken horn. “You’re worrying too much. I’m sure she’ll be fine.”

Blue eyes narrowed, Weiss’ tail curling around her waist. “That’s not the assurance I was looking for and you didn’t answer my second question.”

“Angels don’t learn; we simply  _know_  how to fly.” She directed her gaze up the hill, turning to stand side-by-side with her lover. “It’s about faith, not ability.”

“That is  _the opposite_  of reassuring.”

“Give her a chance.” Blake smiled, then raised her voice. “Try, Noire! Just like Mommy!”

For a moment, the child hesitated. Then, she took a running start- a start that quite nearly sent her stumbling as she didn’t quite jump before hitting the steep declination of the hill. When she  _did_  jump, Noire tucked her arms and legs closer to her body… but also brought her tail and wings in and squeezed her eyes shut tight.

A spike of fear rushed through her at the same time her lover’s presence disappeared, Weiss reappearing further up the hill and in time to catch their daughter. In the blink of an eye, they were both by her side, and she tried to school her expression so the relief didn’t show through  _quite_  so plainly.

“Did I do it?”

“You did wonderful, Noire,” Weiss said, pressing a kiss to her temple but not yet letting her regain her feet.

She beamed, looking between both of them while her wings beat the air and her tail lashed. “I did?”

“You absolutely did.” Blake smiled, kissing one horn and lightly rubbing at her back, between her little wings. “Nothing hurts, right? That was nice?”

Noire nodded. “Can I try again?”

The Demon frowned, shooting her lover a look but smoothing out her expression before their daughter noticed. “How about we try something different?” Shifting their daughter in her arms, Weiss brought their faces close enough to rub noses lightly. “Tell me if it’s too high.”

Blake watched as her lover threw their daughter into the air- only a foot or so- and caught her when she came down, her wings not even trying to slow her decent. Noire looked puzzled for a moment before she seemed to understand, giggling at the next toss into the air and flapping her wings once to delay her return to her mother’s arms.

“Higher!”

A warm smile slowly spread over her lips as Weiss complied, both of them looking so happy in that moment. When her lover started laughing as well, tail swishing behind her in obvious mirth, Blake felt a deep sensation of peace settle over her. She couldn’t imagine not wanting this- couldn’t begin to fathom how those in Heaven could look down and not want to share in this miracle- but the Fallen Angel accepted that she would forever be different from her peers. 

Their daughter had neither halo nor collar, bound to neither Heaven nor Hell, and she couldn’t ask for more.

“Mommy!” At the height of the throw, Noire used her wings to change her trajectory, sending crashing down into Blake’s chest. Thankfully, she had quick enough reactions to catch their daughter, a laugh bursting from her lips at how proud the little one looked right then. “Mommy, I can fly!”

“You certainly can.” She nodded. “Why don’t you try gliding to Mother?”

“Okay!“ She didn’t waste a second, squirming around and pushing off against the Fallen Angel’s chest to glide the short distance over to Weiss, giggling madly all the while. “Like that?”

“That was  _perfect_ , Sweetheart,” Weiss replied, taking a step back and encouraging her to try again. 

Catching on to her lover’s plan, Blake wait until their daughter landed in her arms before taking a step back to increase the distance, bouncing Noire on her hip to distract her. With another few glides back and forth, the little one had escalated from gliding to flying- well, almost. A few beats of her wings became necessary to cross the distance, but the flaps were disjointed, each wing moving independently rather than together to keep her airborne.

The Fallen Angel thought it would come with time as their child pushed off, trying to make it to her Mother some ten feet away. It took more flaps of her wings to do so and she lost a bit of altitude but Blake didn’t worry, not until she saw Weiss’ head snap to the side, eyes narrowed as she searched the treeline, and Noire immediately tucked her wings and tail in, looking in the same direction.

She immediately flapped her own wings, landing in a crouch to scoop their daughter into her arms, on high alert because only the presence of a Demon or Archangel would cause Noire to react like that, and the snarl on her lover’s face that showed off her fangs prominently proved it couldn’t be the latter. She might not play well with the Archangels or the Highest, but she would be cordial.

The minions of Hell, on the other hand, were not afforded that luxury.

“It can’t break through the wards, can it?” Blake stood up, prepared to fly back to their cabin and retrieve the blessed stakes if necessary, only after ensuring Noire was safely tucked away in their inner ‘panic room’- a suggestion from a friend they’d taken to heart after the first time Demons tried encroaching upon their home.

“It already has,” Weiss said, claws flexing for a moment before the Demon suddenly went still, then relaxed. “I… can’t believe it.”

“What is it? What’s coming?”

“I believe  _who_  would be more appropriate.” Amber eyes flashed towards the treeline, where another Pride Demon stood.

Taller than both of them with the same piercing gaze, white bangs falling across the right side of her face and around two intact horns that stabbed towards the sky, a severe bun piled on top of her head that made her expression look sharper, and wearing a pristine white suit that stood out against the greenery around her, silver and grey woven into intricate patterns that didn’t detract from that sharpness of her claws- Blake had never seen a Pride Demon bear such a striking resemblance to her lover.

“Winter.” 

“Weiss.” The other Demon turned her gaze towards Blake, a hint of disdain flashing across her expression before taking note of Noire. “I see the rumors  _are_  true.”

Immediately, her lover stepped in front of her, tail lashing about. “If you crawled out of Hell just to-”

“Please.” Winter held up both hands in a placating gesture. “I opted to follow your lead.” She reached up, pulled at the high collar of her suit to reveal the collar around her neck, cracked and becoming frail but not yet to the point it could be broken. “I serve no master and my purpose is mine to define.”

“I would find that a very convenient explanation,” Weiss replied, relaxing by degrees. “If I didn’t know you’re actually rather terrible at lying to me.” She glanced back at Blake and Noire, giving a subtle nod. “So, why seek me out? What  _is_  your purpose here among mortals?”

“You needn’t concern yourself with that.” She spread her hands. “I simply wanted to see my sister again.”

The Fallen Angel raised a brow, still suspicious but taking her lover’s relaxing shoulders to be a good sign. “Forgive me if I don’t quite believe that.”

Winter nodded, puffing out a breath and casting her gaze around at the trees. She seemed conflicted, annoyed, and it belatedly dawned on Blake that she might be wrestling with her pride- a difficult feat for a Pride Demon.

Finally, she looked back at them. “I did as I was told. For how long, it didn’t matter; it was all I knew. I never questioned it.  _You_  did. And you found a way out.” The Demon crossed her arms over her chest, gritting her teeth. “It was never about enjoyment or contentment for me. It was simply following orders. The idea that there existed another option… change-”

“It’s not like you to rush headfirst into something without a plan,” Weiss said, and then sighed. “Then again, it wasn’t like me to ask for help. I supposed even Demons can change and grow.” She looked back at Blake, silently asking permission, to which Blake nodded. After all they’d been through together, the trust she had in her lover was unshakable. “This is Blake. I’m sure you’ve heard of her as well.”

“Enough- a Fallen Angel, and a former friend to one who Fell.”

Blake’s shoulders sagged a little. Even if she’d fully expected it, it still stung to know the ultimate outcome, and a new fear took root in her heart. One day, Adam would rise from the depths of Hell to assault Heaven, and she and Weiss would go to battle.

“And this is Noire.” The Demon took a step closer to her, wrapping and arm and her tail around the Fallen Angel’s waist to soothe her. “Noire, Sweetie, this is Winter. She’s your Aunt.”

“Aunt?” Their daughter hummed. “Like Aunt Ruby and Aunt Yang?”

“Exactly.” Her mother nodded. “She’s my big sister.”

With a nod, Winter was given permission to approach, cautiously making her way across the clearing towards them. Noire watched with wide eyes until the Demon stood just a few feet away and then held out her hands. Unable to discern the gesture, Winter tilted her head in confusion.

“Horns.”

“Horns?” Her eyes flicked up despite not being able to see them herself before she took a step closer and knelt down, bending her head so little hands could wrap around her horns. “Is this normal?”

“She’s curious. Everything is a new experience for her.”

“She doesn’t possess an innate understanding of the world?”

“No.”

“That sounds terrible.” Winter frowned. “Being mortal sounds terrible.”

“She’s not mortal… not really,” Blake said, pushing the past from her mind and offering a small smile. “But she was born and she ages. Just… not the way mortals do.”

“How old is she?”

“Thirty five years old,” Weiss replied with a shrug. “It seems she ages at about a tenth of the rate mortals do, give or take. We aren’t sure how long that will last, though.”

For now, it meant longer enjoying their child as just that. Later in life, though… they both worried what would eventually come, but tried not to betray that concern now.

“And perhaps it’s for the better.” The Fallen Angel shifted her grip as their daughter began to squirm. “She questions everything, takes very little at face value, and she’s  _always_  getting into trouble.” They both laughed as the little one pouted at them, keenly aware she was being chided. “But she’ll learn how to get herself out of it, too. She’ll find her way in this world easier than we did.”

At that moment, Noire decided she’d had quite enough of being held and managed to wiggle enough that a flap of her wings freed her from Blake’s arms.

Where she decided to set herself down, however…

“Noire!”

“Young lady-”

“Is she…” Winter blinked, having gone stock still. “Is she sitting on my head?”

Sure enough, the child had one exactly that, looking rather pleased with herself that she’d managed the feat without assistance. “It’s like a bike!”

Blake put a hand to her temple and sighed, though she chuckled immediately after. “Sweetie, I don’t think your Aunt-”

“Does she mean a pedal bike or a motor bike?” The couple glanced at each other while the Demon merely raised an expectant eyebrow. “You two weren’t easy to track down. I’ve picked up a few things since I escaped the confines of Hell.”

“She probably means a motorcycle,” Weiss said. “We have a… friend who owns one.”

“Then I believe the appropriate sound would be… vroom vroom, yes?” Noire giggled, twisting her hands around Winter’s horns. “Vroom vroom.”

“Look, Mommy, I’m just like Aunt Yang!” And then she pushed forward on the Demon’s horns, absolutely thrilled when Winter started walking forward, all the while making the same ‘vroom vroom’ sounds, turning left and right at the little one’s behest. “Whee!”

“Weiss! Blake!” Surprised at the familiar voice calling out to them, the Fallen Angel turned to see Ruby and Yang running towards them at a dead sprint through the trees, each with a bottle of holy water at the ready. “We came as fast as we could, we felt-”

“Oh. My. God.” Yang seemed to be the first to notice Winter tromping around with Noire seated atop her head, slowing down to a walk. “Is- is she making car sounds?”

“Motorcycle sounds, if we’re being precise.” Weiss crossed her arms over her chest and scowled. “And I  _wonder_  where she picked  _that_  up from.”

“I showed her a chopper  _once_ ; I didn’t think she’d do something like this!” As the two half sisters reached them, Noire let out a particularly loud, delighted squeal. “But it’s  _adorable_!”

“So… I’m guessing this is a false alarm?” Ruby looked between them, hoping for some sort of explanation.

“It is. A false alarm, I mean- that’s Weiss’ sister, Winter, and she’s taking her cues from Weiss.”

“Whoa, I didn’t know Demons had sisters! Or family!” Her eyes lit up and Blake braced herself for the flood of questions about to erupt, stymied only by the Demon pressing a finger to their friend’s lips.

“It’s a  _long_  story, it’s far more complicated than it sounds, and I’d rather not stand here all afternoon to discuss it.” Weiss made a motion in the direction of their cabin. “We can talk about it when we get back home.”

Blake laughed, shaking her head at the muted excitement coming from Ruby, and then noticed the look on Yang’s face. “Unless  _you_  would rather stand here all day.”

“Oh, c’mon, she’s having a total blast!” The blonde laughed, slapping a hand on the demon’s shoulder. “We can’t make ‘em stop now!”

“I doubt Winter will be going anywhere; they’re free to play any time they wish.” She put a knuckle to her lips thoughtfully. “Though… I suppose we  _should_  address her plans for the near future. I can’t imagine she’ll stay here long if she’s not seen the world yet- there’s just so much out there to  _experience_.”

“I think Winter’s having the time of her life right now, too.”

As one, Blake and Weiss turned to see their daughter, giggling like mad, with her wings and tail trailing behind her as Winter ran across the clearing effortlessly, her own tail moving quickly to help her keep her balance.

“Winter! What are you doing!” The Demon disappeared, reappearing in front of her sister and bringing the other Demon to a dead stop, tail snapping up to grab onto Noire’s so the little one didn’t go flying off.

“I believe this is called ‘playing with her’. That’s what you do with children, yes? Play with them, encourage their imaginations?”

“You can’t just  _run_  around with her like that! She could fall and get hurt!”

“I’m quite certain she’s half angel, half demon, and only a fraction mortal. I doubt she’d be seriously injured.”

“She’s a child!”

“She’s thirty-five.”

Finally, Yang couldn’t take it anymore and started cracking up, falling to her knees as she wrapped her arms around her stomach, absolutely elated with the argument and Noire’s absolutely bafflement over why Mother had put a stop to the fun. The noise shifted the little one’s attention, though, and she quickly perked up.

“Aunt Ruby! Aunt Yang!” Without any hesitation, she jumped from Winter’s head, flapping her wings to half glide, half fly- kinda, she was at least keeping herself off the ground, though she  _was_  losing altitude the farther she went- across the clearing and landing a few feet away from them to run the rest of the way, throwing herself into Ruby’s arms, seeing as Yang was still doubled over in laughter. “I missed you!”

“Aw, we missed you too, Noire!”

“Ah hehehe, yeah, good to see you, booger bear.” Wiping tears from her eyes, the blonde got up and accepted the little one from her sister, though Noire seemed intent on not letting Ruby go entirely by wrapping her tail around one wrist. “Did you have fun playing motorcycle?”

“Yeah!”

“Winter, this is Yang and Ruby. They’re friends of ours.”

Blake smiled as her lover rejoined them, her sister not far behind and tilting her head in curiosity.

“… neither of you are mortal.”

“Nah,” Yang replied with a laugh. “That’s a bit of a long story, too.”

“We can talk about it over dinner!” Ruby cheerfully announced, starting in the direction of the cabin. “We can all get to know each other, and talk about Demon families, and maybe we can play with Noire some more before she tuckers out for the day!”

“Sounds like a plan,” the Fallen Angel said, wrapping an arm around her lover’s shoulders and bending down to whisper in her ear. “You really are a little over protective sometimes.”

“Don’t I have a right to be?” Weiss’ brows drew together. “We’re still not sure how it happened. We might never have this chance again; protecting her should be our primary concern.”

“We can’t protect her from everything.” She leaned over, pressing a kiss to her lover’s broken horn and then her scar. “We won’t let her get hurt the way we’ve been… but she might find new ways to get hurt.”

“ _That_  is what scares me.”

How curious, she thought, that they’d adopted so many mortal emotions, so many things they should be impervious to, but when Weiss said she was scared for their daughter, she absolutely meant it. Blake felt it, too, but tried to remember that every path had its purpose. Theirs led them here and there was no telling where Noire’s might take her.

They turned to follow the others, Ruby leading the way while Yang followed with Noire, who was playing peek-a-boo with Winter over the blonde’s shoulder. But then, they heard a distinct rumble of thunder, which was very…  _very_  odd considering it was a cloudless day and they weren’t due for rain. Sure enough, when they looked around, they couldn’t find a single cloud in the sky.

“Huh,” Ruby said. “That’s weird. Can it even thunder when there’s no clouds?”

“Not that loud,” Yang replied with a frown. “Never seen- uh, well, heard that before.”

“We have.” 

Blake and Weiss spoke at the same time, only  _now_  realizing the single odd occurrence that passed shortly before Blake found out she was pregnant. They looked down at themselves and then at each other before the Fallen Angel shrugged.

“It better be your turn.”

A crease of worry furrowed the Demon’s brow. “I thought you enjoyed being pregnant.”

“I did.” She smiled. “But then it would be  _my_  turn to spoil  _you_.”

“Caring for a pregnant woman is hardly ‘spoiling’.”

“Well, they’re opinions are obviously biased.” Winter turned towards the sisters. “What would you two say?”

“Oh, Weiss definitely spoiled her.”

Ruby nodded. “It was  _really_  cute!”

Blake noted the curiosity on Noire’s face. “Sweetie?”

“Yes, Mommy?”

“How would you like to be a big sister?”

It took a moment for the word to process but then their daughter’s expression lit up in excitement. “I can be like Aunt Yang and Aunt Winter!”

“That’s correct.”

“Yup!”

“Yay!” Noire immediately took to squirming, making it difficult for the blonde to hold onto her. “Where is she? Where’s my little sister?”

“Well, she’s not here yet,” she replied, taking the little one into her arms and pressing a kiss to her temple. “But she’ll be here sooner than you think.”

For the next three hours, amid explanations and cooking and a little bit of roughhousing between Winter and Yang that went a bit too far, Noire asked for updates on the arrival of her little sibling.

And, honestly, Blake couldn’t fault her for being impatient. 

She was, too.


End file.
